UNA SEMANA CON PAPÁ
by Mhialove02
Summary: QUE PASARÍA SI NARUTO SE QUEDARA CON SU HIJITA POR UNA SEMANA , COMO LIDERA DE CUIDAR A OTRA NIÑA , Y SOBRE TODO UN CONCURSO QUE HIMAWARI QUIERA PARTICIPAR , FALSIFICACIÓN , BELLEZA, JURADO Y PRIMER BESO SON LOS INGREDIENTES PERFECTOS PARA ESA FABULOSA HISTORIA LITTLE MISS KONOHA


**UNA SEMANA CON PAPÁ**

Eres una mañana pacifica en Konoha, los aldeanos salían a trabajas otros abrían sus puestos los Ninjas iba a sus perfectivos pues era una momento de paz pero no esos no significaba bajas la guarda.

En una casa muy particular se hallaban una familia muy activa , la familia Uzumaki que consistía de un padre Naruto Uzumaki el Hokage héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja , esposo de Hinata Hyuuga que ahora era Uzumaki princesa del clan Hyuuga , y dama de Konoha y su gran amor fue concebido por dos personitas que llegaron a su vidas el primogénito Boruto o Bolt Uzumaki Hyuuga era muy hiperactivo igual a su padre rubio con ojos celestes parecía a los de un Hyuuga pero poseían pupilas con dos rayas en la mejillas pero a pesar que causaba problemas a su padre amaba mucho a su madre y también poseía la habilidad de su abuelo Minato pero aún no lo desarrollaba muy bien pero después de un tiempo llego a las vida de Bolt la princesa de papá Himawari Uzumaki Hyuuga a pesar que se parecía a su padre heredo el cabellos de Hinata pero con los ojos de Naruto y heredo sus rayitas en sus mejillas a ella le encantaba , en un futuro ella sería un bella mujer pero preocupo mucho a Naruto porque su pequeña será corrompida por los hombres que la conquistarían.

Sera semana para Naruto será muy larga porque su bella esposa se ira a una reunión muy importante y se llevaría a Bolt ya que él era un posible poseedor de Byakugan su hijo tenía una posible evolución de Byakugan.

**LUNES EN LA MAÑANA**

**-Oh! Amor en verdad ¿tienes que irte?-**le pregunto Nauro que sollozaba , miraba a su esposa que es encontraba en la salida con un maleta y una mochila en su espalada –**No te vayas**

**-Naruto-kun! –**exclamo Hinata, al ver a su esposa devastados porque no quería que se fuera llevaba un pantalón negro con zapatos morados y polera de mismos color de los zapatos con su cabello suelto tan cómo le gustaba a su rubio –**Amor , sabes ¿Qué? No puedo quedarme tengo una reunión del clan, solo es por una semana , además no estarás solo estarás con tu princesita –**entonces su viste se fue a donde se encontraba Himawari –**Mi niña **

**-Mami…-**dijo la pequeña Himawari corriendo a abrazar las piernas de su madre no quería soltarla sus ojitos se llevaron de lágrimas –**No te vayas, te voy a extrañar mucho**

**-Mi niña no estarás sola –** dijo la Uzumaki quien la veía aun acurrucada en sus piernas, y no pudo más y la cargo –**Nunca estarás, solo estarás con papi –**señalo al su esposo –**Te prometo que te traeré lago lindo –** la pequeña asistió con la cabeza , entonces Naruto quito de los brazos a su pequeña -**¿Dónde está Bolt-kun ?**

**-Están en el baño – **respondió Naruto con Hima-chan es su brazos –**BOLT…..VEN MAMÁ YA SE VA –**grito el rubio mayor , en eso apareció el primogénito con su traje negro con franjas blancas y naranjas

-**Oye! Dejas de gritar viejo mal padre ¡****ttebayo! –**dijo Bolt malhumorado , secándose la manos en su ropa

**-Bolt-ni chan** **¿Quién me contara? Cuentos ** -Himawari sabia pues como manipular, a su hermano mayor , le puso ojos de cordero-**No te vayas tú también**

**-¡No! estarás sola Hima-cha ¡ttebasa!-**le contesto Naruto mientas veía como su hijo se ponía lo zapatos –**Yo te contares muchas historias **

-**Si !claro! NO SABES CONTAR CUENTOS ****¡****ttebayo! –**dijo Bolt sarcásticamente poniéndose al nado se su padre Naruto le veía furioso un su vena saltante en su sien –**No te desanimes vendremos –**Himawari se bajó de los brazos de corrió abrazar a su madre y hermano

-**Te extrañaremos pequeña-**dijo Hinata miro con complicidad a su pequeño Bolt y besaron a la pequeña uno en cada mejilla , Naruto lo veía con ternura y envidia también quería un beso de su amores-**¡OHH !No ya es tarde –**exclamo Hinata corrió a besar a su esposo y salió de allí , no antes dejarles unas notas de alimentos y que deberían hacer toda la semana .

-**Muy bien lista para una semana con papá –**dijo entusiasmado el rubio la pequeña asistió con la cabeza así que fueron a cambiarse ya que estaban en piyamas.

-**Papi….¿Que desayunaremos hoy?-**dijo Himawari que está sentada en la mesa

-**Mamá nos dejos el desayuno y almuerzo –**contesto poniendo el plato delante de su hija y un vaso de leche –**Muy bien , disfruta tu desayunó …hoy te llevare a la academia luego vas donde Ino**

**-Si papi- **dijo alegremente mientras comía, en eso aparición su tía Mia y su prima Mío –**Hola Tía Mia….Hola Mío regresaste –**corrió a abrazar a su prima -**¿Qué ? me trajiste **

**-Pues toma –** dijo la Morena entregándole una mochila de color lila con un girasol adorándole

**-ohhhh que linda gracias Tía –**dijo muy contenta y abrazo a la morena -**¡Vamos!** **Mío es tarde debemos alistarnos para ir a la academia –**tomo la mano de su prima y fueron a su cuarto

**-Muy bien , así que te ¿quedaras ?solo con la pequeña –**dijo Mia quien se sentaba en una silla-**Espero que sepas cuidar a un niña **

**-Gracias por tu preocupación –**dijo el rubio sarcásticamente , sabía que a pesar de los años no podría comprender a esa mujer –**Pero se cuidar a mi hijos**

**-si tú lo dices mmmmm ¿Qué rico? Hinata es una excelente cocinera –**comiendo del plato que dejo Himawari –**espero que no envenenes a mi niña también**

**-¿Qué? Mío-chan no ira contigo –**grito Naruto levantándose de su silla –**Ella tiene una nueva derivación del Byakugan **

**-¿Quiénes? Que mi hija vaya a una reunión en donde de los Hyuuga para saber ¿Qué? provechó le sacan -**le contesto muy indignada no quiera que utilizaran a su hija como un arma -**Bueno , te dejo no vemos güerito… una cosa mas no les des dulces a la niñas**

**-aaaa ¿por qué? –**le pregunto atigrado , sabía que Hinata le daba siempre dulces a su hija , pero siempre le quiso preguntar pero no lo tomo en importancia –**Hinata siempre le da dulce**

**-Güerito a un conejo no se le da dulces –**dicho eso desaparición de allí dejando al rubio con la duda de su pregunta

-**Papi….papi –**dijo la pequeña Himawari apareció con su sombrero seguida, Mío que gabardina -**¡Vamos! Ya es tarde **

**-Muy bien niñas lista para ir a la academia –**tomando su sombrero y la gabardina y poniéndose eso dos objetos que lo distinguían –**Vamosssss**

**-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii-**gritaron ambas niñas

Salieron de la casa , Naruto saludaba cordialmente a los y él les respondía tenia amaba mano ocupadas por que llevaba a su princesa y sobrina , las dejos en la academia y el se fue a trabajar

Ya en la academia los niños estaba en el salón concentrados por la explicación de sensei, pero en eso un ninja toco la puerta y el sensei fue a ver que quería , asi que en un par de minutos estuvieron conversando

-**Muy bien niños-** dijo el sensei , -**me acaban de comunicar que las futuras kunoichis , que vayan al auditorios de la escuela …así que niñas salgan **

**La pequeñas ninjas salieron de la clases dejando a los niños celosos y murmurando**

_**-¿Por qué ella salen?**_

_**-Ja de seguro van a adorar un perrito faldero **_

_**-Por qué no salimos con nosotros**_

**Las pequeñas caminaban por los pacillos de la academia en eso se encontraron con las compañeras del Bolt**

**-Hola Sarada-ni-san- **saludo Himawari alegremente a las dos amigas de su hermanito –**Hola Chou-Chou-ni-san **

-**Mnnn Hola-**respondo Sarada a la pequeña Himawari

-**¿Cómo estás? Hima-chan –**dijo la Abakichi comiendo una paleta –**Hola –Mío-chan**

**-¿Coma esta? Chicas **– contesto la Mío -**¿Qué es? Lo que quieren con todas nosotros**

**-Pues , aun no lo sabemos –**le contesto Sarada quien se arreglaba los lentes –**Esto es pérdida de tiempo y estudio**

Llegaron al auditorio allí estaban esperando un grupo de kunoichis las niñas se sentaron en las sillas .

-**Buenos días niñas –**dijo una kunoichi muy hermosa -**¿Cómo saben? Dentro de unos años ustedes serán grandes y serán bella y hermosas Kunoichis además de bella inteligentes, así que se decidió adelantar, el concurso Little Miss Konoha , para niñas de 8 a 12 años de edad , así que las interesadas , recojan sus formularios ¿Quién se anima?**

**-Ohhhh ¿Qué bien? –**exclamo muy emocionada Himawari, sus ojos azules se iluminaron –**Mío-chan , nos inscribimos ** -dijo muy emocionada

**-Himawari, no voy a participar uno de ese concurso el cual denigra a la mujer-**le contesto un poco tosca –**Sabes , si ¿Quieres te ayudo? Soy más de estética y cerebro**

**-Si…..voy el formulario –**dicho eso se fue al recoger ese dicho papelito

-**Y ¿Qué tal tú? –**dijo Mío mirando a Sarada y Chouchou - **No se van a inscribir **

**-Pues no ¿Cómo dice? denigra a la mujer –**le contesto la Uchiha muy molesta no pensaba es esos estúpidos concursos interpusieran sus estudios

-**Tienes razón , no todas con tiene la habilidad de ser bellas –** dijo con un poco de sarcasmo-**Además tu madre , no gano una en esos concursos **

**-¿Qué? –**grito la Uchiha no comprendía por que su madre participo en uno de eso concursos-**Mi madre , dice que jamás gano un el concurso de ** **Little Miss Konoha y tampoco Ino-san **

**-¡Enserio ¡Sakura-san,-**exclamo la Abakichi no podría crees que esa dos bellas mujeres nunca ganaron esos concurso- ** participo en esos concurso y ¿Quién lees gano ?**

**-Pues Mi Tía Hinata-**dijo con gran orgullo, su madre le conto toda la vida de su familia aunque Hinata sea muy reservada –**Gano tres veces **

**-Ohh enserio, Hinata –san gano tres veces-**dijo Chouchou impresionada, saco otro chupete y lo comió – **Impresionaste, pero ella siempre fue una mujer bella **

**-Hmp… Y crees que mi madre no es bella –**dijo en todo desaprobatorio Sarada, estamos molestas porque Mío hizo entender que su madre no tenía gracias –**Pues yo también, participare en esta competencia-**dicho se levantó para ir a coger el formulario

**-Qué carácter –**suspiro con resignación Mío –**pobre el chico que se enamore de ella**

**-ajajjajaj si tienes razón –**contesto Chouchou, conocía perfectamente a la Uchiha cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza lo aria era muy testaruda

**-Siii, mira ya me inscribí –**dijo un entusiasmada Himawari, se encontraba ilusionada por que eso eres una experiencia en su vida ya que, sus compañeras la trataban reacia porque era la del hokage –**Me siento feliz**

**-¿Qué bueno ?Himawari –**dijo Mío acercándose a su prima, sabía que eso ayudara a Himawari sea como sea –**Y que aras**

**-No lo sé , mi mamá se fue y no esta-**Himawari en ese momento , se intersticio ya que su mamá no estarán en eso momento más feliz del mundo

-**No te preocupes te ayudare –**dijo Mío

**-Arigato Mío –chan …..Gracias - **acercándose a la morena abrazándola en forma tierna , en eso tres niñas aparecieron y rodeando a las pequeñas –**Hola**

**-¿Qué? ¿Quién ustedes?-**pregunto reacia Mío quien veía a las niñas de manera reacia

-**Pues no , solo veo a la ganadora – **miro con recelo a la pequeña Uzumaki

-**Sí, ¿Por qué? Tu Ganaras Uzumaki Himawari –**dijo la otras niña

-**Tienes razón, Lorel tu ganaras**

**- ¿Cómo…?saben que yo Ganare –**dijo con un poco de recelo a las tres niñas que la estaban atacado

**-Pues , sabes que tu padre el Hokage será uno de los jueces –**le contesto lo otra niña

**-Mi tío jamás, aria trampa además él es una persona seria –**dijo Mío defendiendo a su prima –**Yo creo, ¿Qué están celosas?**

**-jajjja Claro ¿Qué no? Por alguien que parece un feo gato n estaría celosa –**Miro con desdén a la Uzumaki, Himawari sabía a qué se refería e toco las mejillas ocultando su rayitas –**ohhh pobre tu eres un gato feo Himawari**

**-Yo no soy así no soy un gato –**dio un pequeño grito Himawari inflando sus cachetes –**Ya les dijo Mío chan Mi papi jamás, aria trampa **

**-Pues por más se Hokage, tú eres su prioridad y eres un traposa – **dijo descaradamente la otra niña

**-No soy una tramposa –**dijo eso salió corriendo de allí, dejando a las tres niñas con una gran satisdación es sus rostro

**-Soy tan tontas- **le dijo Mío empujado a las tres niñas cayendo de las pompis, salió a ver a Himawari que estaba sentada en el columbino, llorando

**-Mío-chan no es justo, mi papi no va ser trampa –**dijo Himawari quien la veía a su prima se acercaba más a ella

**-Lo sé no te preocupes **

**-Si pero si tan solo hubiera una solución, para que no piensen eso de mi papi y de mi-**contesto la peliazul, eso hiso pensar unos minutos y se imaginó una idea

**-MMMMM tengo una idea-**dijo la morena tomando la mano de Himawari y llevándola al baño-**Calla y escucha , mira si el tío Naruto será uno de los jueces por que no buscamos a otros , sabes hoy vendrán otra vez los kages a Konoha así que por que no conversemos a uno de ellos de ser , uno de los jueces**

**-Pues , no lo sé mi papi siempre cumple con sus deberes –**le respondió Himawari , no sabía si ese plan seria lo correcto o no –**Y si no funciona **

**-¡Claro! Que funcionara, ten fe-**dijo Mío tratando de animar a su prima – **sabes somos ingeniosas –**le guiño el ojos –**Así que vamos a la oficina de tu papá y hablaremos seriamente con uno de los kages**

**-Mío-chan …..No me gusta cuando, miras así –**dijo la Uzumaki mirando la cara maligna de la morena, así que salieron de allí fueron a la oficina del rubio

Naruto se encontraba en su oficina mirando los papeles sin cesar, no podía creer que tenía tantos pendientes, y ahora tenía un reunión no sabía que hacer aparte tendía que cuidar a dos pequeñas niñas.

**-AAAAAAAA –**grito Naruto esas desanderado dejo lo papeles en el escritorio –**Ya , no lo soporto , me voy a mi estúpida reunión **

**-Hmp…oye sabes que no debes dejar pendientes –**le contesto Shikamaru muy fastidiando, como a el rubio no sabía cómo -**¿qué problemático?**

**-¿Cómo sea? Vamos a la reunión -**dicho eso tomo su sombrero y salió a la sala de reunión –**Vamos **

**-Hmppp Como sea –** dijo antes de salir de la oficina se topó con Himawari y Mío-**Hola niñas –**saludo a las pequeñas -** Himawari si hubieras llegado a si dos minutos , habías encontrado a Naruto **

-**Mi tío Naruto no esta **

-**No pero si quieren pueden esperar, pueden esperar – **haciendo de las niñas pasaran a la oficina-**Muy bien, Shizune vendrá así que a recoger uno papeles y pórtense bien-**dicho eso salió de allí dejando a las niñas

-**Muy bien es hora de hacer nuestro plan –**dijo Mío maliciosamente, parándose en el sillón de Naruto ya que era muy grande se paró de puntitas -**Está bien comenzamos**

**-Está bien si tú lo dices -** contesto la peliazul parándose también en , la silla acomodándose más y comenzó a arreglar alguno papeles –**que bueno que papá es un poco flojito para hacer el papeleo **

**-Ohhh lo encontré **

**-¿Qué es lo que entraste?-**le quito el papel y era la proforma del concurso como juez –**Estas segura de eso**

**-Si muy bien lo falsificáremos, el nombre le pondremos como nombre de juez a Gaara el Kazekage de Suna –**escribiendo el nombre del pelirrojo –**y haremos un carta , de seguro que no , lo leerán cuando firmaran esos papeles **

Así planearon su plan mejor dicho su misión que consistía en falsificar unos documentos para que Himawari participara en,el concurso Little Miss Konoha su ganaría con su madre

Hola pues mirar ese es ,mi nuevo fics no es drama pero si habrá un poco de drama mujajajjajaj Una semana con papá espero que lo disfruten feliz año pásenla bien nos vemos


End file.
